Perro al pastel
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Sasuke ignoraba cuando cumplía años su perro, pero aún así, quería celebrárselo. Para eso le preparó un pastel. —¡D-deja respirar al perro!—gritó con nerviosismo una chiquilla que iba pasando por ahí.


**_Perro al pastel_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Autora: Aiko Amori**

Género:Humor/General

Fecha de publicación:Martes, 05 de enero de 2010

Personajes: **Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga e Itachi Uchiha**

**Resumen: **Sasuke ignoraba cuando cumplía años su perro, pero aún así, quería celebrárselo. Para eso le preparó un pastel. —¡D-deja respirar al perro!—gritó con nerviosismo una chiquilla que iba pasando por ahí.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke se preguntaba con reiteración cuál sería la fecha en que la madre de su perrito lo había tenido. Es decir, en cuál fecha el can había nacido. El animalito miraba con sus pequeños ojitos brillantes a su amo, que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Quería saber cuando había nacido el perro. Necesitaba saberlo. ¿Por qué? Para celebrarle su cumpleaños.

Movía la cola frenéticamente. Le alegraba pasar tiempo con Sasuke, su dueño. Él lo sacaba a pasear cuando su madre e Itachi, su hermano mayor, salían al parque. Aunque fuera rara la vez, lo disfrutaba inmensamente. Al igual que su cachorro, a Uchiha le gustaba pasar tiempo con su madre e Itachi, quien le había regalado en su cumpleaños número cuatro a Sasuke.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_El chiquillo abría con anhelo el paquete de tamaño mediano y adornado con un moño azul, que le había dado por obsequio su hermano, Itachi. Había esperado con ansia aquel día, 23 de julio, para poder descubrir cual regalo le había dado su hermano. Días antes, él le había mencionado sobre la dádiva, y Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en ello. _

_¡Al fin podría destapar esa envoltura!_

_Entreabrió la caja y de repente escuchó un ladrido. Se espantó un poco, pero de nuevo se asomó y pudo ver a un lindo cachorrito; su color era de un cafe claro, con una mancha blanca tipo pirata alrededor del ojo derecho, asimismo, también tenía una pequeña manchita en su colita, pareciera que el perro se había pintado en alguna distracción de pintura blanca para la casa. _

—_¡Itachi!—exclamó, efusivo, el niño que recién cumplía los cuatro años de vida. —¡Eres mi hermano favorito!— y lo abrazó._

_Itachi, que no era muy propenso a los abrazos o a cualquier tipo de melosidad, lo iba a quitar. Pero no lo hizo. Mejor habló, con su voz seria._

—_Soy el único que tienes. —respondió —Por eso tengo que ser el favorito.—una ligera media sonrisa atravesó el rostro del mayor de los Uchiha. De tal forma que fue educado así, para que fuera poseedor de sufiente seriedad, mas el apreciaba mucho a su hermano, y aquel gesto que no era normal ver en su cara, apareció._

_El niño asintió y se dirigió a ver a su perro. Lo sacó con presteza y lo abrazó fuertemente. Era pachoncito y suavecito. El perrito pronto resintió el abrazo y quería ya separarse, debido a la fuerza que Sasuke le implicó._

—_Tendrá a alguien con quien pueda hablar, ya que entiendes su idioma.—se mofó. Quería a su hermano, pero no era un secreto que le encantaba molestarlo. ¿Qué hermano no hace eso? _

_—¡Itachi!—aulló._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Su ubicación se hallaba en el jardín de su casa. Sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, tenía ganas de hacer algo. El perro revoloteaba a su alrededor, feliz, queriéndo jugar con él. Sasuke no tenía ánimos para seguir correteando, o, por el contrario, que el can lo corretease a él. Esa misma mañana le había aplicado la misma pregunta que pasaba por aquellos momentos su mente a Itachi. Mas Itachi lo ignoró, que estaba viendo el refrigerador y contestó que estaba muy ocupado.

Un pensamiento se detuvo en la mente de Sasuke. No importaba el día en que cumpliera años Firulaiso, sino el detalle. Algo que había aprendido de su madre, por supuesto; en una plática que ella le brindó: _Hijo, lo que realmente importa es el detalle. _Recordó principalmente, había dicho otras cosas más, de modo que el niño comprendió lo que su antecesora quiso que aprendiera. Las palabras de su mamá le ayudaban mucho.

_Bien._

Salió del pasto y se encaminó hacia la tierra, acumuló un montoncito y lo palpó, de forma que éste quedara algo aplastado y redondo. Entró a la cocina de su casa y trajo consigo un vaso. Lo llenó de agua y lo llevó hacia donde había dejado la tierra apilada. Se arrodilló y puso manos a la obra.

Derramó el agua que contenía el vaso en la tierra. Luego amasó la tierra con el agua y se fue formando lodo. Se había ensuciado mucho sus manos. Si su madre lo viera, se enojaría con él por jugar con lodo, cuando muchas veces se lo había repetido. Aunque esta vez era diferente. Era para el cumpleaños de Firulaiso.

Formó un poco chueco el pastel, pero no le importó. _Lo que realmente importa es el detalle._ Sí, eso era lo único que valía.

Llamó al perro para que viniera y viera **su** pastel. De Sasuke para el cachorro.

—Ven, Firulaiso.—pronunció, sin necesidad de tener que gritar. Y fue así, que cuando el perro estaba diviertiéndose arrancando las flores que con tanto esmero había plantado Mikoto, Firulaiso acudió corriendo al llamado de su amo, apenas éste dijo su nombre.

El cachorro llegó hasta con Sasuke y miró el pastel. Por instinto, pasó su nariz por aquella cosa falta de forma y olfateó. Tan pronto acercó su naricilla al pastel, lo alejó.

¿Con que el perro menospreciaba el pastel de Sasuke? ¡Pero que calamidad! Ahora tendría que probarlo.

Le nombró nuevamente y el perro no le hacía caso. _Mendigo perro._ No había otra opción. El Uchiha fue por el perrito y lo trajo donde se situaba el pastel. Se le había olvidado darle la mordida.

Así, pues, Sasuke empujó al chucho***** hacia la tarta. Tenía que gustarle su regalo. Firulaiso se rehuso, pero la mano de Sasuke le impedía salir del pastel.

Una niña salió por la pelota que había saltado fuera de su casa hacia la calle, vio la escena. Ella no era tendente a ver lo que hacían o no otras personas, pero esa vez fue inevitable. Cuando caminaba hacia el balón morado, alcanzó a oír al perro. Dejando de ser tímida en aquel instante, gritó:

—¡D-deja respirar al perro!—exclamó con desesperación. No soportaba ver como la gente maltrataba a los animalitos.

Al parecer, el chico no pudo escuchar lo que Hinata había dicho. Debía hacer algo. Si no lo hacía, el perrito moriría. Y ella no quería por nada del mundo que eso llegara a suceder.

Había una pelota en sus manos. Su pelota morada. Había que aprovecharla, ¿no? Aguantándose su vergüeza, la lanzó con poca fuerza, pero esa era suficiente para que Sasuke se percatara de la presencia de la chica, y ya no le siguiera haciendo nada al can.

El pequeño iba ya a soltar el perro, sabiendo que se había excedido en el tiempo. Fueron como unos ocho segundos. Hinata ya venía por la puerta de su casa cuando Sasuke había sumergido a Firulaiso.

Una pelota cayó en su cara. ¿Cómo Hinata había logrado dar en el blanco? Bueno, el chico no lo era, sino que nomás la había aventado para que soltase al perro, no para casi desmayarlo. Lo bueno de eso era que la pelota no era una de básquetbol, ésta era ligera.

El niño de ojos oscuros tocó su frente. No le había dolido el golpe, pero vio hacia la dirección de la que había sido arrojado, y divisó a una chica como de su edad, con la mirada gacha y sus dedos índices tocándose.

Él se puso de pie y fue hacia el cerco de su casa, para poder verla mejor. Cuando estuvo más cerca, vio que la niña tenía las mejillas rojas. Levantó su mirada, cohibida.

—Esto es tuyo— aseguró.

—N-no quería pe-pegarle. — tartamudeó. Volvía a ser la misma tímida de siempre. Algo que la había impulsado a actuar fue el perrito, y cuando supo que ya no estaba en peligro, regresó otra vez su personalidad.

—Lo hiciste.

—P-pero no fue mi i-intención.—argumentó, con la voz que cada vez se le iba haciendo más temblorosa. El niño la estaba intimidando. No debía permitirlo más. Además, él era el maltratador de animales, el que debía avergonzarse por su comportamiento, no ella.

—N-no debes maltratar al perrito. —dijo, con el tono de voz aún trémulo.

Sasuke, al oír esto, se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo estaba maltratando, estaba probando pastel.

Hinata estaba extrañada. Vio que como que al perro le faltaba el aire, pero no pudo ver desde su ángulo que cosa era la que le dificultaba el oxígeno. ¿Era un pastel entonces? Preguntó si hacía pasteles. Sasuke respondió que sí, aclaró que esta vez lo había hecho para festejar el cumpleaños de Firu.

Sonaba divertido.

—¿S-se llama Firu?—preguntó, perdiendo un poco de la timidez de antes.

—Firulaiso.—completó.

La chica abrió la boca y se formó una O en sus labios. Sasuke atrapó al cachorro -el cual casi toda la cara llena de lodo- para que lo viera Hinata. El rostro del chiquillo era serio, pero se encontraba un poco feliz. Firulaiso tenía ganas de hacer sus necesidades. La Hyuuga le acarició dulcemente la cabeza, y esa fue la gota que derramó la orina, que cayó sobre la camisa azul de Sasuke.

El Uchiha aventó al perro para mirarlo con asco.

—Ése es mi Firulaiso.—murmuró para sí mismo Itachi, mientras soltaba la cortina de la ventana y se sentaba en el sofá. Al fin y al cabo, él fue el que le había escogido el nombre al perrito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Jojojojo! Yo y otro de mis locos oneshot´s y títulos. Aunque éste, debo decir, fue basado en mí. Cuando tenía algunos cinco años como Sasuke, le preparé un pastel a un perro, para según yo, celebrarle su cumpleaños. Toda enlodada de las manos, fui y arranqué flores de la casa de mi tía, la que por cierto no se enteró, ya que sino, no estuviera escribiéndoles. Entonces, con las flores, adorné el pastel y también puse velitas, los cuales en realidad eran palitos. Llamé al perro esperando que le gustara el pastel que le había hecho, pero lo olfateó y se alejó. Me enojé y lo traje otra vez y le hice que diera la mordida.

Por supuesto, nunca quise hacerle daño. El perro sólo acabó enlodado, nada más. Cuido a los animales y me gustan mucho *.*. Hay que cuidarlos y quererlos mucho :)

**Chucho*: **Para los que desconocen su significado, es otra forma de decir perro.

Bueno, bueno. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

**¡Otro oneshot para la comunidad SasuHina!**

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
